Y llegaste tu
by Lizy-Hetfield.95
Summary: Esta es una secuela de mi anterior Fanfic "The blood calls" Este fic, se centra mas en el hijo de Danny Phantom, y Oc, de mi autoria. Liam Fenton. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una secuela de mi anterior fanfic *The Blood Calls* .

Todo el mundo podría creer que la vida de Liam Fenton/Phantom había mejorado en mucho.

Y quizás si lo había hecho en respecto a su familia, pero la situación amorosa no era tan buena como el creía.

La llegada de una nueva chica a la ciudad y a la escuela.

Llenara a Liam de confusión y lo llevara a tomar cambios drásticos en su vida.


	2. Harmony Jones

Su padre, dueño de una de las compañías Discográficas mas importantes a nivel mundial.

Su madre Chef ejecutivo.

Su hermana mayor, estudiante de la Universidad de Harvard en Ciencias Sociales y de la Comunicación.

 _Desde muy pequeña ah mostrado una gran pasión por la música, aprendiendo a tocar el piano, la guitarra acústica y el violín, también a sido muy buena cantando. Su padre la ah ayudado en mucho para desarrollar mas ese talento, pero para sorpresa de su familia, ella sufre pánico escénico, el cual no le permite compartir su talento con el resto del mundo._

 _Este era su cumpleaños No 13_.

Sus hermosos Ojos color verde Limón, permanecían fijos tras la ventana de su hogar. Esperando con ansias la llegada de su hermana mayor, que tras algunos años fuera de casa debido a la universidad, había hecho la promesa de llegar en este día, al cumpleaños de su hermana menor, a la cual amaba tanto.

 _Sin embargo el avión, en el que viajaba la hermana mayor, Isabella ; Sufrió un terrible accidente. donde por des fortuno, nadie sobrevivió._

La fiesta trascurría como lo esperado, Harmony convivía con todos sus amigos de la escuela, aunque se encontraba ansiosa por la llegada de su hermana. Sus padres se encontraban ya bastante preocupados.

-Ya debió haber llegado- Decía su Padre a su madre, mientras trataba de comunicarse con Isabella.

-Oh, Anthony, ¿ y si le ah pasado algo?- Preguntaba su madre, con los ojos mojados.

-Tranquila, tal vez solo se retraso un poco- Trato de tranquilizar a su esposa.

Elena, entro a la casa solo para tratar de tranquilizarse y no angustiar a su hija mas pequeña. Luego por puro instinto, pensó en encender el televisor, si había sucedido algo, tal vez saldrá una noticia.

Y ahí estaba, la noticia mas devastadora de su vida, el avión en que su hija mayor viajaba, se había desplomado, no había sobrevivientes, todos los pasajeros murieron, eso era lo que las noticias decían.

Nego con la cabeza mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

Anthony entro, en busca de ella, y la encontró, sentada en el sofá de la sala, llorando, lleno de horror, miro las noticias, ahora las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos también.

Después de varios minutos de llanto. Anthony sabia lo que seguía después de recibir esta terrible noticia, la fiesta tenia que terminar.

Salio de su casa, aun con los ojos enrojecidos. Los invitados lo miraron angustiados. Su hija corrió hasta sus brazos preocupada.

-Pa... Papá, ¿que pasa?, ¿esta todo bien?, ¿Donde esta mamá?- Pregunto Harmony.

-La fiesta tendrá que terminar, mi pequeña; ah sucedido una tragedia...- Respondió el Padre.

Harmony lo miro angustiada.

Anthony hablo con todos los invitados, se disculpo, y les pidió se invitados confundidos, solo aceptaron la decisión del señor Jones.

Cuando todos se fueron, Anthony le contó lo sucedido a su pequeña.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y comenzó con sollozos, luego con gritos de negación.

-No, no ¡No!, Isa no, no Papá, por favor...- decía entre sollozos, luego se lanzo a los brazos de su padre. hundiéndose en el llanto. -¡Esto es mi culpa!, si yo no la hubiese hecho venir...- dijo llena de dolor.

-No, no hija, no digas eso, esto, no es tu culpa, esto fue un accidente, un terrible accidente...- su padre trataba de tranquilizarla.

-No, no ¡NO!- Harmony grito, y se alejo bruscamente del abrazo de su padre, luego bajo su mirada y siguió negando con la cabeza.

Cuando su madre trato de acercarse a ella, ella simplemente dio unos pasos atrás y después salio corriendo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta con fuerza, se recargo sobre la pared. y simplemente se dejo caer sobre el suelo en posición fetal, coloco su cabeza junto a sus rodillas y siguió llorando con fuerza.

 _Los meses pasaron, y Harmony dejo de ser la misma, no volvió a la escuela, no volvió a salir, no volvió a tocar un instrumento, no volvió a cantar. Simplemente ese día había muerto también su felicidad._

 _Su cumpleaños 14 fue en mas dificil, 16 de abril, ahora, también era la fecha en que su hermana había fallecido._

 _Sus padres intentaron seguir adelante, intentaban ayudar a Harmony a seguir adelante, y después de tantos terapeutas, sabían que había una sola opción de continuar._

 _Mudarse..._

 _Después de toda una vida, en Los Ángeles, esta era la única y ultima oportunidad._

Sus ojos verde limón, permanecían fijos en los paisajes de la carretera, su respiración estaba agitada, y sus ojos rojos, varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No quería irse de su ciudad. Quería seguir encerrada en esa burbuja de indiferencia, pero muy en el fondo sabia, que seguir aquí, le estaba haciendo daño, sus recuerdos, estaban en cada rincón, y eso le dolía mucho.

Su padre la miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, también estaba sufriendo el dejar su ciudad, pero el solo quería lo mejor para su hija.

Después miro a su esposa sentada en el asiento del copiloto, ella le brindo una pequeña sonrisa. y luego su mirada fue un poco sobre el anuncio en la carretera.

* Amity Park, una ciudad totalmente diferente *

Anthony sentía un poco de esperanza, esa, es la ciudad que el y su esposa eligieron...

AMITY PARK...

Continuara...

NA: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, pertenece al Gran Butch Hartman, todos los personajes de la NextGeneration, son completamente de mi autoria.


	3. ¿Una ciudad diferente?

**Harmony.**

 _Las luces de los automóviles en el sentido contrario de la carretera, me impiden dormir, aunque en realidad, no es lo único que me impide dormir._

 _No puedo creer que mis padres hayan logrado sacarme de mi hogar, solo porque según ellos "necesito nuevos aires"_ _  
_

 _Como pueden hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. Mi hermana murió hace poco tiempo, y lo primero que ellos piensan, es mudarse._

 _Ojala y se den cuenta pronto, de que esto no va a solucionar nada en lo absoluto._

-Llegaremos en cualquier momento cariño - Me decía mi madre, mirándome desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Oh si!, mira que emocionada estoy!- respondí con sarcasmo. Su mirada cayo tristemente y regreso su mirada al frente.

Lance un pesado suspiro. Mientras observaba la ciudad que mis padres habían elegido.

 _Realmente yo no conozco nada de esta ciudad, siempre viví con esa idea de que mi ciudad era el único mundo que importaba, y aunque en algunas ocasiones llegue a escuchar el nombre, Amity Park, nunca le puse importancia. No existe ciudad mas especial para mi, que Los Ángeles._

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa: debo admitir que lucia muy bonita con su fachada color azul índigo, mi color favorito, un pequeño jardín a la entrada, con rosales de distintos colores, y al entrar a ella, esta ya se encontraba completamente amueblada, seguro, que puede significar esos gastos para el dueño de una compañía discográfica.

-Te mostrare tu habitación cariño...- me dijo mi madre tocándome el brazo delicadamente.

La seguí hasta el 2o piso, y al entrar a esa habitación, me sorprendí mucho. Era grande, estaba pintada de azul índigo en un tono mas claro con varias mariposas en color blanco. los muebles en un color chocolate, pero lo mas hermoso, fue, que había un piano, una guitarra y un micrófono. eso me hizo recordar con melancolía que hace mucho no había vuelto a tocar o escuchar una sola canción.

-Espero que te guste... Har - Menciono mi mamá

-Es bonita... creo... Gracias - Respondí con timidez.

Mi madre me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te dejare un momento para que te acomodes y desempaques todo - Se acerco hasta mi, y beso mi frente.

Al cerrar la puerta solté un profundo suspiro.

-Tal vez, si necesito tanto este cambio...-me dije a mi misma

 _Después de terminar de desempacar, me tire sobre la cama con la mirada fija sobre el techo, de nuevo todos los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro mientras mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse..., no quiero seguir con esto, quiero seguir adelante, pero no puedo evitar, sentirme tan culpable._

Después mi mirada fue sobre aquel piano, quería desahogar todo esto así, con música, como siempre lo hacia; Cuando estaba tan feliz, componía una canción nueva, o cuando estaba triste simplemente tocaba cosas al azar para olvidar todo; pero esto, no era cualquier cosa, no era algo que pudiese olvidarse tan fácil...

Me negué a estar aquí encerrada, si los terapeutas recomendaban este cambio era por algo, tenia que salir, y explorar esta ciudad, encontrar porque es tan, diferente, como mis padres y el mundo dicen.

Tome mi abrigo, salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras; y mire a mi madre en la cocina preparando la cena, levanto su vista y me miro desconcertada.

Entendí su mirada al instante. Suspire ligeramente -Saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco y conocer esta ciudad tan... "diferente"- diciendo lo ultimo entre comillas.

Mi Madre me miro con ternura, y acertó con la cabeza. -no tardes mucho, la cena estará casi lista - Acerté.

Camine pronto hasta la puerta principal, antes de que me arrepintiera de salir.

 **Liam**.

 _Dando vueltas por toda mi habitación, tratando de encontrar una manera, o quizá mas una razón. Una razón para sentirme así, tan confundido._ _Siempre creí que Trina era el amor de mi vida, que ella era mi vida entera, que era mi alma gemela, y que todo iba a estar muy bien._ Pero me equivoque..., creo que nada es para siempre, y después de 3 meses de relación, me doy cuenta que no me siento completo, que siento que estoy fingiendo ser alguien que no soy. No quiero herirla, ella ah sido mi mejor amiga desde muy pequeños y siempre me sentí muy bien, siendo amigos; un día empecé a verla de otro modo, y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, nos dijimos lo que sentíamos en ese momento y comenzamos a salir, pero nada estuvo bien desde la primer cita.

 _En primera porque, ella me quiere de tiempo completo, y lo admito, claro que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero, ella sabe muy bien los conflictos de los que yo acabo de salir, sabe que la relación con mi padre, no había sido buena por mucho tiempo; sabe que estuve secuestrado por un villano, que mi familia no me vio por 6 días, que mi familia,creyó que nunca me volvería haber; que mi vida estuvo en gran peligro; pero también sabia que había mucho que aprender ahora y muchas dudas sin resolver respecto a mis poderes fantasma._

 _Mi Padre, me ha dado la libertad de usar mis poderes, debía practicar mas, pero sobre todo, sabe que hay un poder en especial del cual hay dudas, ese poder que mi hermana uso para salvarme, porque nadie puede explicarlo._

En fin, Trina solo ah exigido mucho de mi, olvidando todo esto, eso no me parece justo,si se que ella necesita de mi tiempo, pero mi familia también, y lo peor viene cuando, yo he querido pasar tiempo con ella, y siempre responde cortante, que esta ocupada. Ya ni siquiera la entiendo.

 _La pregunta de, si ella también se siente incomoda con esta relación, resuena en mi cabeza._

Mi sentido fantasmal se activo, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-En buen momento...- Sonreí; después dos aros, atravesaron mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome en mi forma fantasmal.

Salí de mi casa, en busca del fantasma que tramaba causar problemas esta vez. Y lo único que encontré fue a Ethan Mclain, Si, el hijo de Ember y Skulker. ese chico que parece ser de mi edad y Tan molesto como su padre...

-Siento arruinarte los planes Ethan, una vez mas no te saldrás con las tuyas...- llame su atención.

-oh, vamos Phantom... deja me divertir en tu patético mundo respondió sonriendo.

-Y si te parece tan patético, ¿porque regresas?, ¿No tienes que afinar tu voz en la ducha como lo hace tu madre?- dije con diversión.

-ARGG!, yo no quiero ser como mi madre Phantom- respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una cara de reproche. -Pero ella insiste que debo ser lo, dice que debo lograr las cosas que a ella le impidieron, y con impidieron se refiere a tu padre -

-Si bueno... los padres suelen desear que sus hijos hagan lo que ellos no pudieron - respondí con comprensión

-Por favor, Phantom, tu tienes tu vida resuelta, ya no necesitas hacer nada - escupió con amargura.

-No es así..., estoy harto que todos me tengan en un aspecto, solo por quien es mi padre, yo.. tengo mis propias metas... y mis propios objetivos -

-¿Entonces no quieres ser un héroe?- sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

-Ha Ha, Ethan, hay cosas que simplemente se llevan en la sangre, y no se pueden cambiar, pero hay otras que si tienen arreglo - respondí con contrariedad.

-Ugh..., bueno en eso tienes un poco de razón phantom, por eso yo quiero ser un cazador como mi padre - Dijo con Orgullo, se acerco con velocidad y soltó un golpe que me saco varios metros lejos.

Tome un poco de aliento -Por favor Ethan ¿cazador?, tu y yo sabemos muy bien como termina esto, deberías aprender algo de tu padre - Esta vez fue mi turno de soltar un golpe, haciéndolo caer en el techo de un edificio.

-Y tu... deberías dejar de escuchar tantas historias del tuyo...- Respondió lanzándome un rayo de ectoplasma. Esta vez yo caí sobre el techo del edificio.

-Las historias son solo una solución para derrotarlos a ustedes - ahora yo lance un rayo. -Deberías, buscar otra profesión... porque como Cazador vas a fracasar - lance otro rayo.

-¿Quieres apostar?- se levanto con trabajo, pero recupero las fuerzas al instante.

-Pues puedes olvidarte de querer tener a alguien de mi familia como trofeo de tus caserías - me burle.

-Por ahora no quiero a un Phantom, sino, presas mas fáciles, presas con las que pueda divertirme, al final de cuentas soy como un adolescente ¿no?- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- lo mire confundido. lanzo un potente rayo hacia mi, haciéndome caer adolorido, luego lo vi, bajar del edificio volando.

 **Harmony**.

 _Ya había recorrido varias calles, y no encontraba lo emocionante en esta ciudad, vecinos ordinarios, haciendo cosas ordinarias, si esto sigue así, voy a enfermarme de decepción._

 _Detuve mis pasos frente a un gran edificio, la entrada tenia un letrero con un logotipo extraño, pareciese una D. con el eslogan de, "nuestros grandes héroes",no voy a negar, que sonreí con esto, y estuve a punto de lanzar una carcajada, al leer esto, van a decir, que los héroes como los de las películas existen?, Ha ha ha._

 _Di media vuelta, para regresar a casa, esto había sido suficiente, tal vez lo diferente de esta ciudad es que es de locos aficionados con los super héroes._

 _Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar de regreso a casa._

Luego una extraña figura se puso frente a mi, su piel era azul, sus ojos verde incandescente, vestido con un traje extraño, parecido al de un ninja o un cazador.

-Hola muñeca... te gustaría dar un paseo, y tener una noche loca?- me sonrió de manera pervertida, y yo me sentí asustada y a la vez asqueada.

Sin poder reaccionar me tomo por la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a volar hacia la cima del edificio.

-Nos veremos pronto, Phantom, encontré a mi presa - dijo triunfal.

Entre el pánico de estar a gran altura, trate de comprender a quien le hablaba este tipo, al mirar al frente, vi a un chico, igual de raro, claro que su piel era como la de un humano, pero su cabello era blanco, sus ojos verde neón, con un traje de látex en color negro y rojo con dos iniciales en el pecho LP. Ademas en el frente de su cinturón llevaba una insignia, con el mismo símbolo que había visto en el cartel.

-Suéltala Ethan, si quieres una novia, deberías buscar tus opciones en la zona fantasma - Respondió aquel chico, que al instante voló para ponerse a la altura en la que yo estaba.

El dijo... ¿Zona Fantasma?

-Bueno en la zona fantasma no hay chicas tan interesantes como las hay aquí, el que tu no quieras disfrutar de ellas, no significa que yo deba contenerme - se burlo, y luego lamió mi mejilla, me sentí aterrada y asqueada...

 **Liam.**

-Eres un pervertido,Ethan- dije asqueado, y el comenzó a burlarse.

Con su distracción, tome mi termo, y lo capture,para que regresara a la zona fantasma donde pertenece.

La chica que estaba en su brazo cayo después del acto, y volé con velocidad para atraparla antes de que golpeara el suelo. La alcance a escasos dos metros del suelo, y la tome en mis brazos en forma nupcial, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, se aferro a mi cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas. sobre mi hombro y brazos. Sonreí al acto.

Cuando puse mis pies sobre el pavimento, ella abrió sus ojos y se alejo bruscamente.

-¿Que diablos era eso?- chillo limpiándose la mejilla con su saco. -¿que clase de rarezas son ustedes?- pregunto irritada.

-Ha ha ha, ya sabes... los fantasmas son así, ¿raros? supongo - me burle de su termino, y trate de dar una respuesta coherente.

-ha ha, ¿fantasmas?, si como no, como si eso fuera posible - respondió con sarcasmo.

La mire confundido -entonces ¿que crees que es Ethan?-

-No lo se.. una especie de robot desquiciado, inventado por un maniático, al igual que tu- dijo exaltada.

-Estas bromeando verdad?- fruncí el ceño

-Argh..., solo unas horas en esta ciudad y ya la aborrezco - Grito con fastidio.

-ummm, ¿Así que eres nueva en la ciudad he?, bueno entonces creo que es mejor que me presente formalmente - dije cortes mente.

Tome aire para continuar pero ella me interrumpió. -No te molestes "Phantom", no me interesa, solo, aléjate de mi...- Dio media vuelta y se marcho con pasos acelerados.

Solo me quede ahí parado, la mire marcharse y comencé a sentirme extraño.

Estúpidas hormonas... pensé y solté un profundo suspiro, di media vuelta he hice lo mismo, volé de regreso a mi casa, resignado.

NA: Hola hola.!, si te esta gustando esta historia agradecería mucho tus comentarios :3


	4. Esto no es real

**Pov Hamony**

 _El calor subió hasta mis mejillas lo que me hizo lucir tan roja como un tomate. Pero qué diablos estaba pasándome .Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mis adentros, mientras tenía las manos sobre mis mejillas y negaba con la cabeza._

 _Entre pronto a mi nueva casa, cerré la puerta con fuerza para después recargarme de espaldas a ella y soltar un profundo suspiro. ¿Quién era ese chico?_

 _De nuevo sentía el calor en mis mejillas. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y mi respiración parecía entorpecerse. Mi mente solo pensaba en esos profundos ojos color verde Neón._

\- ¿Harmony?, hija, ¿estás bien? – Mi padre estaba frente a mí con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

\- S... si, papá, yo, lo siento... - Respondí tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, y desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Harmy, ¿estas segura?, es que, no pareces estar bien – Se acercó hacia mí para acariciar mi mejilla.

Pareció sorprendido, quizá porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no había dejado que mis padres tuviesen contacto tan cercano a mí, Talvez es hora de afrontar mi realidad y continuar.

\- Tus mejillas... se sienten calientes– Dijo con recelo.

 _Mis ojos se abrieron con mucha sorpresa, me aleje bruscamente y negué con la cabeza mientras de nuevo los recuerdos de ese chico abundaban en mi mente._

\- ¿Qué están esperando, ustedes dos?, ¡la cena se enfría! – dijo mi madre asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Me miro sorprendida, oh si, también había notado mi rostro enrojecido.

Golpe mi frente con mi mano y suspire aturdida.

\- Tengo hambre... ¿podemos cenar ahora? – Fue lo único que pude decir, antes de caminar rápidamente hasta la cocina, esquivando un poco a mi madre.

Tome asiento y suspire de nuevo. Pude escuchar a mi padre decir algo a mi madre, pero no sé qué, después escuche una pequeña risita salir de mamá.

Enseguida mi padre tomo asiento frente a mí, y mi mama a mi lado derecho.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, ¡qué alegría! (pensé), pero toda esa sensación de alivio se fue cuando mi madre se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para hacer su bombardeo de preguntas.

\- Así que, Harmy, ¿qué te pareció la ciudad?, encontraste algo... ¿INTERESANTE? – diciendo lo último con énfasis.

De nuevo mi rostro subió en calor, Solté el tenedor, haciendo ruido con el plato, trate de ocultar mi rostro encogiéndome de hombros, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible.

¿Porque Pasaron solo unos segundos, cuando escuche ligeras risitas de mis padres... Al instante una duda cruzo por mi mente. Una duda que necesitaba respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué eligieron esta ciudad, para mudarnos? – Pregunte sin pensarlos dos veces, los rostros de mis padres estaban llenos de sorpresa y sus sonrisas se habían desvanecido un segundo, pero después volvieron a sonreír.

\- ¿Te digo algo cariño? - el primero en hablar fue mi padre – esta ciudad alberga muchas sorpresas, alberga a alguien que idolatro desde que era joven, y además, todo el mundo habla de Amity Park como una ciudad totalmente diferente – Sonrió.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué es "diferente"?, ¿tú lo sabes? – Pregunte.

\- Bueno Harmy, si no te la pasaras encerrada en tu habitación y aferrada a tu mundo, quizá lo sabrías. - Interrumpió mi madre.

Al principio su comentario me había causado cierta molestia, pero después de analizarlo, me di cuenta que tenía razón...

\- Harmy... - Llamo mi atención mi padre – ¿Puedo imaginar que ya conoces algo sobre esta ciudad, con ese recorrido que has dado? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Si... - Suspire, ambos me veían con expectación. – Esta es una ciudad ¡de locos! – Continúe con pesadez

Mis padres se miraron confundidos, el uno al otro, luego pusieron su mirada de nuevo sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué paso cariño? – Dijo mi madre.

\- Conocí a un chico... - antes de que pudiese continuar, mis padres interrumpieron, haciendo al unisonido un ahhhh, en tono de alivio y alegría – ¿Por qué les alegra?, ni siquiera les eh dicho que me sucedió – Continúe...

\- Tienes razón, hija, continua... -

\- Un tipo raro, de piel verdosa y cabello azul que parecía estar en llamar y podía volar, me tomo de la cintura y me llevo volando con el hasta la cima de un edificio, y dijo algo como que quería divertirse conmigo, pero él estaba hablando con otro chico muy raro que estaba en el techo de ese edificio, su cabello era blanco, y sus ojos verdes neón, con un traje en color negro y rojo – de nuevo sentía calor, al recordarlo – y en su pecho tenía dos letras, LP, en su cinturón tenía una insignia con un logo extraño, que a primera vista parecía una D, entonces el chico de cabello blanco le dijo al otro que me soltara y él se burló, luego no sé qué paso, pero el tipo desapareció y comencé a caer al vacío..., pero el tipo de ojos verdes, salió volando y me salvo de golpear contra el piso, y luego él dijo cosas como que, eran fantasmas, pero yo no quise escuchar esas cosas absurdas, y le dije que se alejara de mi..., y camine rápidamente hasta aquí. – En cuanto termine de hablar, trate de evitar hacer contacto visual, porque sabía que iban a llenarme de sus preguntas, sobre si me lastime algo, o cosas así.

Pero muy por lo contrario lo único que escuche fue una ligera risita venir de ambos. Los mire un tanto molesta, pero los dos se miraban fijamente en complicidad.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte un poco disgustada.

\- Ojos verdes, cabello blanco, una insignia que pareciese una D... ummm – Decía mi Padre mientras acariciaba su barbilla – ¡Ya veo!, tú te has encontrado con el hijo del héroe mundial Danny Phantom...-

\- ¿Phantom?, Asi fue como lo llamo el otro ser extraño de piel verdosa, Phantom... - Dijo sorprendida.

Mi padre sonrio ante mi respuesta, y yo lo mire incrédula.

\- Bueno, su nombre es...- intento continuar mi padre, pero yo lo interrumpí.

Me levante con brusquedad de mi asiento, los mire con enojo, y negué con la cabeza.

\- Los fantasmas, ¡NO EXISTEN!, ¡Esto no es real! – grite enfadada.

Salí pronto de la cocina, y subí con rapidez las escaleras hasta mi actual habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza, y me abalance a mi cama. Seguí incrédula a lo que estaba pasando, y entre todo mi enojo, comencé a sentirme cansada, cerré mis ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme, hasta que finalmente me quede dormida...

Continuara...


	5. Dudas del corazón

Pov. Liam

 _¡Pero que chica tan más extraña! Me decía a mí mismo una otra vez. De nuevo dando vueltas por toda mi habitación, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, porque me siento así. Es una sensación tan incómoda pero al mismo tiempo tan satisfactoria. No puedo estar enamorado ¿o sí?_

 _Me golpeo la frente con la palma de mi mano y niego con la cabeza; no puedo estar así, cuando ni siquiera logro solucionar mis problemas con mí supuesta novia, Trina._

 _Me abalance sobre mi cama, cierro mis ojos, tratando de dormir, sin poder lograrlo. Tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo, ¿Por qué la vida de un adolescente es tan difícil?_

 _Con la mirada fija en el techo comienzo a tararear algunas palabras, aun recordando a esta chica nueva, sus ojos verde limón, su cabello castaño, sus labios rojos, comienzo a perderme en esos recuerdos y en formular palabras al azar…_

Talvez fui demasiado directo,

Talvez espere demasiado tiempo

Talvez jugué mal mis cartas

Oh, solo un poco mal,

Te pido disculpas por ello.

Podría caer o podría volar aquí en tu avión,

Y podría vivir, podría morir,

Colgado de las palabras que dices.

Tengo fama, de entregarme por completo,

Y saltar de cabeza con más fuerza

Que diez mil rocas en el lago…

 _Lance un profundo suspiro y de nuevo negué con la cabeza. No, no podía estar pensando de esta manera en alguien que apenas conozco._

 _Pero esta extraña sensación no quiere apartarse de mí._

 _No pienso seguir así, me levanto bruscamente de mi cama, y camino hasta mi mochila para sacar un libro de ciencias, talvez un poco de estudio para mi examen del lunes, me ayude a dejar de pensar en eso, vuelvo hasta mi cama y me siento sobre ella abriendo mi libro sobre mis piernas, y tratando de olvidarme de cualquier cosa que no fuese de ciencia._

 _(Al día siguiente)_

 _La luz del sol es la causante de mi despertar, al principio me quede quieto, con la mente en blanco, y con sueño, mucho sueño, luego, tratando de acomodarme, me doy cuenta, que me quede dormido sentado en mi cama recargado sobre la pared, miro mi libro abierto sobre mi cama, y entonces recordé todo, ni siquiera supe a qué hora me dormí, pero sé que fue, pasadas las 3:00 am, lance un profundo bostezo y levanto mis brazos para estirarme un poco._

 _Tome el libro y lo puse sobre la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, mire el reloj y ya eran las 8:20, lance y ligero quejido, hasta que recordé que era sábado, sonreí y trate de acomodarme en mi cama para dormir solo un poco más._

 _-¡Niños, el desayuno está listo!- se escucha la voz de mi madre, desde la cocina._

 _Lanzo un quejido, negadme a bajar y olvidarme de dormir un poco más, pero como si se tratase de un embrujo, mi estómago, comienza a quejarse de hambre._

 _Esta vez no hay escapatoria, tengo que levantarme y desayunar, de lo contrario, mi estómago no me permitirá dormir._

 _De mala gana me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo hasta la cocina, el olor de la comida de mamá era tan atrayente, que me abrió más el apetito._

 _Al entrar a la cocina, observo a mi familia, sentada en el comedor, mi padre, demasiado concentrado leyendo algo en su Tablet, y mi hermana casi devorando sus hot cakes, mi madre fue la primera en notar mi presencia, me regalo una cálida sonrisa y me invito a sentarme. Le obedecí._

 _Al sentarme, junto a mi padre, el aparto la mirada de su Tablet para observarme, trate de pasar desapercibido, tomando un poco de hot cakes que mamá había preparado, pero aun podía sentir la mirada de mi papá sobre mí._

-¿Te pasa algo papá?- pregunte algo temeroso.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, hijo- Respondió.

No lograba entender las palabras de mi papá, así que voltee a mirar a mi hermana, quien también ahora me veía curiosa.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte un poco nervioso, por no saber que pasaba.

-¿Desde cuando duermes con tu ropa de día?- Pregunto mi hermana con un poco de diversión.

Baje mi mirada para observarme un poco, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, ni siquiera me había cambiado el pijama.

-Pero lo más importante, ¿porque luces desvelado?- Pregunto mi padre.

Lo mire, y me quede mudo tratando de decir algo, pero claro que no podía decirle, que me desvele porque no podía dejar de pensar en una chica.

-Luces, como tu padre cuando la culpa ya no lo dejaba dormir, la culpa de guardad un secreto…- hablo mi madre, pero yo la interrumpí abruptamente.

-¡No, yo no escondo ningún secreto!- Dije con nerviosismo

Mi familia me miro sorprendida –Quiero, decir, que, yo, no tengo secretos, es solo que, no podía dormir, porque estuve estudiando para mi examen del lunes, además de que anoche, tuve una pelea con Ethan, solo eso.- dije, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-¿Seguro que es solo eso hijo?- pregunto mi padre.

-Sí, es solo eso papá- Respondí y proseguí a comer mis hot cakes.

 _El desayuno trascurrió un tanto tranquilo, por supuesto que mi padre pregunto, como había sido mi pelea con Ethan, y yo tuve que mentir un poco, no sé porque, no pude contarle sobre la chica, quizá porque sé que si la menciono, mis mejillas se enrojecerán y sería algo demasiado sospechoso, así que preferí evitar el tema._

-Bueno, ha sido un desayuno exquisito cariño- dijo mi padre a mi mamá –Niños, recuerden que hoy tendremos entrenamiento corto, ya que más tarde veremos a congelación, para tratar de investigar un poco más sobre ese poder de ustedes dos-

 _Me quede un momento pensativo, pensando que tengo que solucionar mis conflictos de adolescente o de lo contrario no dormiré nunca más._

-Hee, papá, Um yo, quería, preguntarte, o más bien, pedirte, si, podríamos suspender el entrenamiento de hoy- dije sin rodeos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

-Es que, bueno, yo, quisiera, ah, salir un rato con, con Trina- respondí con nerviosismo

Mi madre y hermana comenzaron a soltar risitas.

Mi padre me miró fijamente y creí que iba a negarse rotundamente, pero, por lo contrario, solo, sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, creo, que ya es justo que pases tiempo con tu NOVIA- Diciendo lo último con énfasis, y provocando me sonroje.

-Entonces, papá, yo también puedo salir con Karim, ¿verdad?- pregunto con entusiasmo mi hermana.

Mi padre la miro, con una expresión seria. –por supuesto que n…- Pero antes de que mi padre terminara de responder, mi madre le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Por supuesto que puedes ir, cariño, tú también mereces pasar tiempo con tu NOVIO- Continuo por hablar mi madre, diciendo lo último con énfasis y provocando una mirada de reproche por parte de mi padre. Sonreí para mis adentros con la escena.

 _Pasaron algunas horas, y Trina aún no había respondido a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan indiferente y rencorosa a veces?_

 _Estuve a punto de lanzar mi celular contra la cama, si no fuese porque este vibro y sonó en tono de llamada._

 _Mire la pantalla, y se trataba de mi amigo Jacob, hermano de Trina._

 _Presione el botón para contestar._

-Hey amigo que pasa?—(pregunte)

\- Hola viejo, hace un tiempo que no salimos a hacer algo divertido entre amigos, me preguntaba si, hoy estarás disponible, para salir, a algún lado?—Contesto mi amigo.

\- Um, bueno, yo, tenía entrenamiento hoy, pero le pedí a mi padre posponerlo, parapoder salir hoy con Trina, pero, ella, no me responde las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ¿sabes si le pasa algo?—

\- bueno, no lo sé, ella ha estado un poco rara, pero no sé qué le pase, es un chica!, yo no puedo ponerme a hablar con ella, de cosas personales—Respondió Jacob.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón—respondí un poco preocupado

-ugh, bueno, amigo, si de algo te sirve, salió de casa, hace una hora, dijo que estaría un buen rato en la pista de skate, distrayéndoseun poco, quizá si vas ahora, aun la encuentres ahí.—

-Um, si, iré, gracias Jac, y am, oye, si ella no quiere salir, quizá, te llame y podamos ir a algún lado—

-Está bien viejo, relájate, nos vemos—respondió y luego colgó.

 _Lance un suspiro, y trate de motivarme a salir, y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Trina, avise a mis padres que llegaría en un rato, Salí de casa y me transforme en mi forma fantasma, para volar hacia en parque, donde se encontraba la pista de skate, de primer momento, quise comprar algún detalle para ella, pero no logre decidirme por algo, ¿chocolates?, ella dice que arruinan la piel._

 _¿flores?, es alérgica_

 _Negué con la cabeza en un suspiro, ¿cuánto tiempo va a tomarme comprenderla por completo?, aunque hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños, a veces no la entiendo, un día, dice si, y al otro día, dice no._

 _Continúe con mi vuelo, para bajar a un lugar un poco retirado de la pista, no me gusta lucir como un presumido, llegando a todos lados llamando la atención. Me volví a mi forma humana, y camine hacia el lugar, con un poco de nerviosismo, mis manos sudaban, y sentía mi boca secarse, ¿Qué iba a decirle?_

 **Pov. Trina.**

 _Ahí está el, Cristian, el chico más molesto del mundo, creyéndose más que los demás, solo por ser hijo de una gran modelo mundial, siempre tratando de sacarme de mis casillas, aunque siempre ha habido algo en el que me hace sentirme atraída, talvez, sea esa rudeza, o quizá estoy siendo demasiado masoquista; pero siempre eh sido así, lo sencillo y cursi me aburre, quiero ser el centro de atención de alguien, y Cristian es ese alguien, siempre poniendo empeño en encontrar una manera de molestarme, a veces me figura ser perfecto, es como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro, tratando de negar todos mis pensamientos, ruedo sobre mi patineta para seguir en mis asuntos, hasta que él pasa junto a mí, provocando que ambos choquemos de hombros, y dramáticamente él se tira al suelo, quejándose de dolor en su hombro, yo lo miro un tanto aburrida, y a la vez divertida._

-¿Por qué no te fijas "super chica"?- chillo, poniendo sus típicos apodos.

 _Súper chica, porque mis padres son parte del equipo de héroes, y porque, yo quiero ser como mi madre, antes de que se uniera a los Phantom, tan única, fuerte, capaz de lograrlo todo, ella sola, luchando sin fin por su objetivo, sí, eso quiero ser, por eso, me llama "súper chica_ "

-¿Perdón?, ¡tú me chocaste!- Respondí irritada.

-Bueno, ¿y qué?, súper chica, no se supone que tu estas para ayudar a los demás, ¿Por qué no ayudas a levantarme?- menciono con arrogancia, mientras extendía su mano para que lo ayudara.

Sonreí con algo de disgusto, pero en el fondo, situaciones así me hacían sentirme más atraída por él. Tome su mano con fuerza, tratando de lucir molesta, jale con fuerza para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse, y al instante que se puso de pie, se aproximó mucho más hacia mí y tomo mi mano con fuerza, sonriendo de una manera tan coqueta, mire sus ojos profundos y yo sonreí de la misma manera, ambos nos miramos con cierta picardía.

-¡TRINA!- Escuche pronunciar mi nombre desde lo alto de la pista. Voltee para mirar quien era.

-Liam…- Dije con nerviosismo, y trate de soltarme del agarre de Cristian, provocando un jaloneo que me hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

El me miraba con cierta maldad – Vas a darte cuenta, que soy lo que quieres, y que ese perdedor, no es nada junto a mí- hablo con malicia, soltó mi mano con brusquedad asiendo que yo soltara algunos pasos lejos, aleje mi mirada de él, mientras mi respiración era complicada, mi corazón estaba acelerado.

 _No quería admitirlo, pero ese trato, me derrite, aunque estoy siendo demasiado masoquista. De pronto recuerdo, que tenía algo pendiente, cuando mire de nuevo hacia arriba, Liam ya no estaba ahí._

 _Suspire, tome mi patineta y mi mochila y Salí pronto de la pista, tratando de encontrar a Liam cerca, pero después de varias cuadras, me di por vencida, quizá el simplemente salió volando._

 _Suspire y me tire sobre la acera. ¿A quién quiero engañar? En gran parte, no me interesa el hecho de que Liam me encontrase así, al final, él lo ha ocasionado, siempre ocupado, siempre pendiente de otras cosas, él no puede decir, que eh sido egoísta, porque él lo ha sido aún más._

 _Lanzo con ira una roca hacia el pavimento mientras, siento el estómago revolverse, demasiadas impresiones, en un solo día._

 _Porque tampoco puedo ocultar que quiero a Liam, pero ni siquiera sé, como lo quiero. Estoy tan confundida ahora._

 _Deseo salir, y buscarlo, pero, de que serviría decirle que fue un error lo que vio, cuando ese momento me ha parecido tan ¿excitante? Quizás._

 _Talvez solo necesita tiempo, para analizar y entender que todo esto, es su culpa..._

 _Continuara…_


	6. Volver a verte

**Liam.**

 _Ahí está ella, la razón de mi insomnio de fin de semana. Me siento tonto por haber pensado que jamás la volvería a ver, pero, ¿como no la vería de nuevo?, si ella se ha mudado a Amity, era obvio que entraría a Casper High._

 _Su mirada me tiene hipnotizado, creo que nunca había visto tanta belleza en una persona._

-Creo que, ya deberíamos de soltarnos las manos- habló ella, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevábamos estrechados de manos, y ella ya parecía algo cansada del brazo.

-Lo siento – Dije con timidez soltando ligeramente su mano y sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-Está bien…- Respondió con cierta timidez, y yo me sentí encantado con su reacción.

-Señor Fenton, ¿puedo saber porque no se encuentra en su salón de clases?- llegó el director Lancer a interrumpir este mágico momento.

-Se… señor Lancer, yo...- Tartamudeo un poco tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-Es una actitud que no me sorprendería de su padre, pero de usted si, usted es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos y…- Interrumpió su regaño hacia mí, cuando miró a Harmony.

-Debo suponer que usted, es la señorita Jones-

-Sí, así es, soy Harmony Jones Rivera- Ella respondió.

-¿Haciendo amigos tan pronto, incluso antes de tomar su primera clase, señorita Jones?- Habló el señor Lancer en tono de regaño.

-No, señor Lancer, es que yo venia caminando algo distraído y choque con ella accidentalmente- Intervine para evitar un castigo para ella.

-Muy bien, señor Fenton, gracias por la información, pero ahora, si usted no quiere quedarse en Detención, debería irse a su clase-

-Sí señor Lancer…- Respondí con cierto temor, luego, di media vuelta y caminé hasta la clase que me tocaba, Literatura, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, para verla sonreírme ligeramente, le devolví la sonrisa y continúe mi camino.

 _La clase de Literatura pasó rápidamente, y aunque me decepcioné mucho porque Harmony no había llegado a la clase, salí con demasiado entusiasmo deseando encontrarla de nuevo._

 _Para mala fortuna, con la primera persona que me encontré, fue quien no quería ver en ese preciso momento, Trina…_

-Hola, mi amor…- Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, trató de besarme pero yo la esquivé, tomé sus brazos y la hice soltarme de su agarre.

-No me digas "hola mi amor" por favor Trina- Respondí tratando de no ser agresivo con ella.

Traté de alejarme, pero ella me tomó de la sudadera y me acercó de nuevo a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Liam? ¿Acaso no me has extrañado?- habló con un tono muy meloso, que en lugar de hacerme caer, me hacía enfurecer. -¿Dónde está mi chico dulce y cariñoso eh?- Eso fue todo. Ya no podía soportar, no podía callarme más.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? – me solté de su agarre bruscamente – Ese chico dulce y cariñoso que tú dices se fue Trina, se fue desde el momento que te vi con ese imbécil – No quería continuar, no debía hacerlo, por respeto a todos nuestros años de amistad.

Luego escucho una fuerte risa venir de ella, y mi molestia crece más.

-¡Por favor Liam!, ¡No me digas que estás celoso!- Respondió ella, entre más risas.

-No, yo no estoy celoso Trina, estoy molesto, porque, no puedo creer que estás hay divirtiéndote con el chico que te pone apodos y te molesta todo el tiempo-

-Entonces, ¿estás preocupado por mí?- Pregunto ella, con un tono que para mí sonó muy egocéntrico.

-Trina, escucha, en realidad yo quería hablar contigo, es que, la verdad es que ya no te entiendo, según somos novios pero cuando quiero salir contigo siempre contestas cortante, o dices que estás ocupada, incluso a veces ni siquiera respondes, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede a mí?, Sabes qué Liam de hecho yo quería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Qué sucede contigo?, porque para mí siempre estás ocupado, si no son tus entrenamientos, son las charlas seguramente muy importantes con tus padres; todo el tiempo me esquivas, y todavía tienes la dicha de preguntar ¿Qué me pasa a mí?- Responde ella con cierta molestia, pero también con algo de dolor.

-Mira, Trina, sé que eh estado bastante ocupado ahora, y la verdad es que, yo creo que no tomamos un buen momento, porque sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir después de todos esos malos ratos, y aun así decidimos ignorarlo y apresurarnos a ser más que amigos, y…- hablé con sinceridad, pero ella me interrumpió

-Espera… ¿Qué, que es lo que quieres decirme Liam?- Ella me mira confundida, con los ojos humedecidos.

 _Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, tratando de tomar el valor para decirlo, y de no arrepentirme después. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Trina se abalanzó sobre mis hombros y besó mis labios. Pude sentir sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas._

 _Me niego a seguir lastimándola, pero tengo que hacer esto, o de lo contrario, saldremos más heridos los dos._

La alejé bruscamente de mí y ella me miraba sorprendida.

En ese momento, sentí que alguien más estaba observándonos.

 _Miré hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba Harmony, su rostro era de sorpresa también, trate de decir palabra pero ella, dio media vuelta rápidamente y se alejó._

 _Trina simplemente la ignoró y permaneció con la mirada baja, yo sentí la ansiedad de correr detrás de ella y explicarle, ¿pero qué caso tendría? A ella acabo de conocerla._

-Liam, por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor. Yo te quiero Liam- Trina interrumpió mis pensamientos, yo la miré lleno de dudas mientras la tomo delicadamente de los hombros.

-Trina, créeme, yo también te quiero, y demasiado, pero sinceramente creo que todo ese cariño aun no alcanza para tener algo más serio, además, ya te lo dije, creo que no es un buen momento para mí, no quiero lastimarte…-. Trato de sonar lo más sensible posible.

-¿Cómo podrías lastimarme aún más?- Respondió con brusquedad y con sus manos alejó las mías de sus hombros. –Nunca creí que tú fueras así, Liam.- Negó con la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente de mí.

-Trina… de explicarle más, pero ella siguió su camino lejos de mí.

Me recargué sobre los casilleros detrás de mí, lancé un profundo suspiro y pasé mi mano por mi cabeza.

-Bien hecho Fenton…- Me dije a mi mismo con sarcasmo.

 **Harmony.**

 _Las primeras 2 clases que había tomado parecían como de principiante, era muy absurdo, que el director me mandara por una semana a clases del grado menor al que me corresponde, es decir, todo lo que estoy viendo ahora, ya lo vi en mis clases por internet, era aburrido, pero me reconfortaba la idea que será solo una semana._

 _Aun así, había una escena que rondaba en mi cabeza y me causaba cierto disgusto, ese chico Liam, el chico que conocí esta mañana y parecía estarme coqueteando, en realidad tiene novia, que decepcionante. Realmente ese chico había llamado mi atención y ¿para qué?_

 _El timbre de la campana me hizo despertar de mis absurdos pensamientos, supuse que esa era la campana para el receso, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón de clases. Me dirigí hasta el casillero que me habían asignado, dejé mis libros y me dispuse a ir hasta la cafetería._

 _Tome una charola y escogí la comida más decente que pude encontrar. Y comencé a buscar una banca vacía para sentarme._

 _De momento encontré la banca donde estaba sentado él, con sus amigos, supongo, pero traté de pasar desapercibida, eh hice como que no lo vi, encontré una banca muy en el fondo de la cafetería y me senté a comer con mi soledad._

 _Todo había pasado desapercibido si no fuera por los gritos chillones de algunas chicas, que me hicieron separar la vista de mi comida._

 _Miré hacia todos lados pero no encontraba la razón para los gritos, pero todos los demás chicos presentes se levantaron de sus bancas y algunos trataron de salir de la cafetería, en ese momento una figura extraña aparece flotando sobre la cafetería, parecía una señora de edad avanzada de piel verde y ojos rojos._

-Genial…- dije con ironía.

-¿Cómo se atreven a cambiar todo en el menú?, ¡el menú ha sido el mismo durante años!- Exclamó con ira la mujer.

-!Porque ya no estamos en el siglo 20 señora!- Una voz femenina respondió.

 _Trató de buscar de donde viene esa voz y de pronto aparece una chica flotando frente a la mujer de piel verde, ella tenía el cabello blanco con puntas rosadas, un traje en color negro y morado, bastante bueno para mi gusto. Luego aparece el chico que menos hubiese querido ver…_

 _-¿Phantom?-_

-Ya escuchaste a mi hermana…- esta vez era él quien hablaba a la mujer mayor.

-¡Par de insolentes!, igual de patéticos que su padre- respondió ella.

La comida de los platos comenzó a flotar por obra de ella, y comenzó a lanzarla hacia los chicos.

-Y tú nunca cambias-. Habló Phantom lanzando un rayo hacia la mujer.

Luego toda la comida de la cafetería comenzó a formar un monstruo enorme de comida.

Dicho monstruo le lanzó un fuerte golpe a Phantom lo que lo hizo salir disparado varios metros lejos, haciéndolo caer justo sobre la mesa en la que yo estaba sentada.

Yo lo miré un tanto impresionada, eh inmediatamente su mirada se conectó con la mía.

-¡Oh Hola linda!- me dijo en un tono seductor.

Yo solo le di una mirada de fastidio y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Arg, si, por su puesto, ¡no temas! ¡Acabaremos con esto!-. Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie y volaba de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba el monstruo y la otra chica.

Ambos chicos lanzaron rayos de sus manos, haciendo que el monstruo se esparciera por todas partes, y por supuesto que todos los que estábamos presentes, terminamos cubiertos de comida.

La mujer calló fatigada al suelo y cuando trató de atacar de nuevo, un chico saco un aparato extraño que la absorbió y la llevo a quien sabe dónde.

Era el mismo aparato que Phantom uso la primera vez que nos conocimos, de hecho, el chico con el aparato, también me parecía conocido; ¡por supuesto!, Jacob Foley, el chico del centro comercial.

Limpié mi rostro y traté de quitar la comida sobre mi ropa, pero era imposible, ahora tenía toda la ropa manchada.

-¡Que grandioso primer día!- me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo.

 _El resto de los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras los chicos raros, Phantom supongo, hacían algo con ellos para quitarles los restos de comida, parecía que los hacían ¿invisibles?_

 _Gruñí en reproche, quería evitar a toda costa a Phantom, pero tendría que pasar por aquella puerta._

 _Esperé hasta ser la última en salir, para mi des fortuna todos se habían ido, incluso la otra chica de cabello blanco, haciendo que me quedase al final, con el chico Phantom._

-¿Qué te parece?, realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Fue él el primero en hablar.

–yo tampoco deseaba verte Phantom- respondí disgustada

-Bueno, pues para mi si es un gusto volver a verte- Decía con una voz coqueta

-¿Sabes qué?, tengo algo más importante que hacer que hablar contigo, y eso es ir a mis clases, con permiso…-

-¿Y enserio piensas ir así?- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, y poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y que acaso no es tu trabajo ayudar a los demás?-

\- Quizá, pero, creo que no has pedido mi ayuda, oh bueno, al menos no lo eh escuchado- Seguía con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-Oh si es verdad, disculpa chico Phantom, ¿podrías ayudarme a quitarme las manchas de comida de mi ropa?- Respondí con mucho sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes?, no tienes que ser tan falsa con tus palabras- dijo con cierta desilusión.

 _Él puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y comencé a sentir un ligero cosquilleo, en ese momento todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse intangible y las manchas de comida caían al suelo, al mismo tiempo sentía frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, después mi cuerpo volvió a ser visible y yo me quedé, un tanto sorprendida._

 _Era una sensación completamente increíble, debía admitirlo._

-Lo sé, la primera vez que te haces intangible, es una rara sensación, pero ya te acostumbrarás…- Parece que aquel chico había notado demasiado bien mi reacción.

-¿Que te hace pensar, que habrá otra vez?- respondí con ironía.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo en un tono un poco seductor, acercándose lentamente hasta mí.

La campana sonó, lo que me hizo sentirme bastante aliviada. Di varios pasos hacia atrás y sonreí.

-¿Escuchas eso?-

-Salvada por la campana, mi musa- Respondió, y yo me sentí ruborizada por su apodo. -Nos veremos pronto, lo sé- Término por decir, para después desaparecer de la cafetería.

 _No pude evitar sonreír, y continúe mi camino a tomar el resto de mis clases._

 **Liam.**

 _No sé ni siquiera porque había actuado así, con Harmony, la verdad es, que nunca me creí capaz de hablar de esta manera, pero esa chica tiene algo, que me hace sacar un lado desconocido mío._

 _Es como si mis poderes fantasmales me estuviesen provocando una atracción mayor hacia ella._

-¿Amigo, te encuentras bien?- Mi amigo Karim, trataba de llamar mi atención tronando sus dedos frente a mí, logrando que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Respondí, tratando de hacer como que no sabía nada.

-Porque parecía que habías viajado a otra galaxia- Dijó entre risas

-No, yo, solo me quede pensando-

-¿Pensando?, pues, tiene que ser algo demasiado importante, para que robe toda la atención de Liam Fenton- Habló en tono burlón Poniendo las manos hacia arriba.

-¡Ya basta Karim!- Respondí un poco irritado.

-Ha ha, oye, cálmate amigo, solo bromeo, lo sabes-

-Si lo sé- respondí un poco más calmado – Es solo que, han estado pasando tantas cosas que, a veces ya no sé qué más hacer-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡De todo!, de mi familia, de mis poderes, de los fantasmas, de trina, de la chica nueva…- inmediatamente tapé mi boca con mi mano al pronunciar lo último.

Miré a mi amigo, rogando que no hubiese escuchado.

-¿La chica nueva? ¿Qué tiene que ver la chica nueva?- preguntó mi amigo bastante curioso.

Negué con la cabeza –No, nada…- respondí contante.

-Si claro…, y yo soy un chico millonario…- respondió inquietado.

Lancé un profundo suspiro.

–Terminé con Trina- confesé, para cambiar el tema.

Los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

-¿Terminaste con Trina por la chica nueva?- inmediatamente lo mire con negación.

-¡No, no!, digo, ¿podrías olvidar el tema, de la chica nueva?- respondí a la defensiva.

-¡Bien, bien! Lo siento, Liam, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, con ustedes dos?-

-Nada Karim, eso fue lo que paso, nada-. Mi amigo me miró confundido.

–Es solo que, creo que nos adelantamos demasiado a las cosas, ella no me comprendía, y creo que yo tampoco la comprendía, y me sentía muy confundido, así que le propuse, tomarnos un tiempo, pero, creo que ella lo tomó demasiado mal-

-¿Te digo algo amigo?, yo también me eh sentido algo extraño respecto a mi relación con Alex.- Lo miré con sorpresa y cierta molestia

-No, No me mal entiendas amigo, quiero demasiado a Alex, y de verdad no deseo terminar con ella, pero es que a veces ustedes están demasiado ocupados y yo, quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ella pero, creo que debo comprender la y eh tratado de convencerla de hablar con tus padres sobre ello, pero, parece que ella tiene cierto temor a una mala respuesta de ellos, y podría pensar que pasa contigo lo mismo, pero, escucha Liam sé que sus padres los van a escuchar y los van a comprender y si de verdad quieren avanzar y que las cosas cambien, quizá deberían comenzar por tener un poco más de confianza en ellos. Y hablar de lo que sienten-. Terminé de escuchar a mi amigo y comencé a analizar sus palabras. No era la primer persona que me daba este concejo.

-Liam, yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 6 años y luego de eso una pareja me adopto, y sí me tomó tiempo poder confiar en ellos, muchas veces les dije que ellos no eran mis padres, y a pesar de eso ellos siempre me han dado su amor y su comprensión y siempre me reflejaron que iban a escucharme cuando yo lo necesitara, y así fue como yo me sentí, realmente amado por ellos, y sinceramente, yo creo que tus padres, están haciendo de todo porque ustedes, hagan lo mismo-

-Sí, tienes razón amigo- Respondí convencido.

Los dos sonreímos y caminamos hacia la salida de la escuela, las clases habían terminado.

-¿Oye, y Jacob?- Pregunté a Karim

El dio una sonrisa con picardía.

-Te sorprendería saber que…- Interrumpí sus palabras poniendo mi mano frente a él. después de ver a la persona que mas deseaba ver en ese momento.

 _Salí corriendo para encontrarme con esa chica de ojos verdes. Dejando a mi amigo, parado afuera de la escuela con una expresión confusa._

-¡Hey!, ¡espera!, ¡Harmony!- la llamé por su nombre para lograr hacerla voltear a verme.

Al escucharme ella volteó pero su rostro expresaba incomodidad.

-¿Sí Liam?- Respondió cortante.

Yo la miré desconcertado.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondió aun indiferente.

-Porque tu tono de voz no me dice lo mismo-

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- Ni siquiera sabía cómo había formulado esas palabras, creo que de nuevo mi lado casanova estaba saliendo a flote.

Ella me dio una mirada molesta.

-No, ¡gracias!, ¿Por qué no mejor llevas a tu NOVIA a su casa?- respondió poniendo énfasis en la palabra novia.

-¿Qué?- Respondí confundido.

Después comprendí sus palabras, claro, ella me había visto besándome con Trina.

-Ah ya entiendo, no, verás, ella no…- Harmony me interrumpió, poniendo su mano frente a mí, y negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes que darme explicación alguna, al final, acabo de conocerte, pero ¿sabes?, gracias, por mostrarme el tipo de chico que eres- dijo molesta.

-Pero…- De nuevo ella me interrumpió.

-Déjalo así, nos vemos después chico coqueto-. Sonrió, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Yo solo pude quedarme inmóvil, sin poder comprender el porqué de su reacción, si según ella, acabamos de conocernos, ¿Por qué actuar celosa?

N:

Muy cerca de la escena se encontraba Jacob, quien para des fortunio había notado muy bien, las intenciones de Liam, cruzado de brazos comenzó a sentir los celos y la rabia invadir todo su cuerpo.

Su mejor amigo, coqueteando con la chica, que él vio primero.

Pero claro que Jacob no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo.

Y menos sabiendo, que Liam, salía con su hermana.

-No lo puedo creer Liam, podría creerlo de cualquiera, menos de ti- Se decía a sí mismo. –Pero ni creas, que voy a dejarte salir con las tuyas, esa chica va a salir conmigo, lo voy a lograr antes de que tú puedas hacer algo-

Bajo los brazos y decidido tomó camino a su casa, pensando de qué manera iba a evitar que Liam pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento con Harmony.

Continuara…


End file.
